


Treasured Moments

by bloomiere



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drac was a good dad fight me, F/M, Family Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible angst later, Tepes Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomiere/pseuds/bloomiere
Summary: Happy or sad, big or small, a collection of memories that Dracula keeps close to his heart





	Treasured Moments

The clouds obscured the afternoon sun over Wallachia. Dracula emerged from his and Lisa’s humble home, apron around his waist and trowel in hand. He slowly breathed in the foggy air. Such perfect weather for gardening. He strolled to Lisa’s small patch filled with medicinal herbs and surveyed its condition. Thankfully, the all natural pesticide they had been experimenting with seemed to be working wonders...now if only there was a simpler way to deal with all the weeds. Dracula bent to his knees and began digging at the stubborn roots. He wiped some sweat from his brow. Manual labor was never one of his strong suits, (that’s what servants were for, right?) but neither was denying a request from his wife. Just as Dracula believed that he could actually finish a chore today, a small tug suddenly came at the back of his shirt. The vampire turned to see his 5 year old son beaming at him, a very...peculiar object atop his head.

“Adrian?” Dracula said with a surprised laugh, “What on earth are you wearing?” 

 

“It’s a flower crown, Papa!” Adrian said, patting the wreath of daisies, “Mama and I made it.”

 

“I...I see.”

 

“Here, you can wear it!” Adrian exclaimed as he passed the crown from his head to Dracula’s.

 

“O-oh, um...” Dracula stuttered, unsure what to think of his son’s gift, “Th-thank you, little one.”

 

“Will you make one with me too? Please! I’ll teach you how!”

 

“Well, I...”

 

Dracula paused once he noticied Lisa in the distance, a similar flower crown around her golden waves. She bobbed her head towards their son, a signal in this case meaning that the gardening could wait. He smiled at her and returned his attention to Adrian.

 

“I suppose I have a moment to spare.” he said.

 

Adrian gasped joyfully then squeezed his arms around Dracula’s waist, laughing and bouncing all the while. 

 

“You’re the best, Papa!” he said.

 

The little dhampir then took his father by the hands and guided him to the flower field behind their home. A blanket stacked with freshly picked daisies awaited them. Both took a seat and Adrian repeated the steps his mother had taught him. Dracula followed as best he could, being mindful of his claws as he wrapped the delicate stems around each other. The vampire felt a strange bit of pride in his creation. Though the finished crown lacked Lisa’s expert craftmanship, every peach colored daisy was displayed brightly (with only minor damage to their petals at that.)

 

“There.” Dracula said, bestowing the flowery wreath onto his son’s head, “A crown fit for my little prince.”

 

Adrian giggled with delight.

 

“Thanks, Papa!”

 

“Now then,” Dracula said as he arose, “I should really get back to my weeding.”

 

“Wait!” Adrian cried, grabbing onto his father’s hand, “Can’t you play just a little longer? _Please_?”

 

Dracula gazed into the boy’s face, his golden eyes sparkling with expectance as his lip quivered. He sighed. Denying a request from Lisa was impossible enough but this? Simply unfair.

 

“...Oh, alright. But just a bit longer. You hear me, young man?”

 

Adrian nodded excitedly.

 

“Come on!” he cheered, “Let’s play dragon slayer!”

 

An hour passed by like a minute as father and son played; Adrian the brave prince and Dracula the fearsome dragon. They fought and clashed until Prince Adrian tamed the wild beast and rode him into the sunset. In the middle of the dragon rebelling against the prince with a fierce tickle torture, Adrian suddenly paused and plopped onto the ground, rubbing his eyes and yawning softly. Dracula smiled affectionately and scooped his son up into his arms.

 

“Seems like someone is ready for his nap.” he said.

 

“I’m not sleepy...” Adrian said.

 

The vampire chuckled. ‘ _Such a stubborn streak_ ,’ he mused, ‘ _Wherever did he get that from_?’ He gently guided Adrian’s drooping head onto his shoulder.

 

“Really now?” Dracula asked, jokingly shocked, “Is that why you can barely hold your head up, my dear?”

 

Adrian gave a tiny pout but quickly surrendered to the comforting embrace of his father and finally shut his eyes. Dracula carried the half-asleep Adrian to his room. He pulled back the blankets then, taking care not to disturb him, carefully laid his son into the cozy warmth of his bed. He brushed a few loose curls from Adrian’s forehead and kissed it.

 

“I love you, _puişor_ *.” Dracula whispered.

 

Adrian drowsily mumbled something in reply then turned onto his side, bat plushie clutched to his chest. After making sure his son was properly tucked in, Dracula quietly slipped out of the room. Lisa, much to his surprise, awaited him just outside the door. It was obvious from her adoring expression and hand over her heart that she had seen everything.

 

“My, how scandelous!” she teased, “Wearing flowers and being a doting father? What a softie Vlad Țepeș has become!”

 

She was right. What a sight this must have been. Dracula, the vampiric lord of darkness, feared by man and monster alike...now clad in a crown of daisies and an apron, sweetly laying his child down for a nap. He smirked to himself, imagining the stiffled laughs of his generals. But after taking a look from his beloved wife, her smile radient and eyes twinkling with joy, to the angelic features of his precious sleeping son, he could not help but feel pride in his undead heart. Overcome with affection, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Lisa’s waist and bent down to share a kiss with her. As Dracula’s lips parted from his wife’s, he grinned and pondered aloud,

 

“Perhaps...that isn’t such a terrible thing after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> *A common Romanian term of endearment. It means chicklet/little chick


End file.
